


Waking Up (Steve's POV)

by iloveSteggy



Series: Waking Up [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40's, Agent Carter - Freeform, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Chester Phillips - Freeform, Colonel Phillips - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Howard Stark - Freeform, Love, Natalie Rushman - Freeform, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Peggy Carter - Freeform, first person POV, natasha romanov - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, the hulk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveSteggy/pseuds/iloveSteggy
Summary: Basically, you are Steve Rogers :)





	1. Three Years

I opened my eyes into a blinding light. I didn't feel cold anymore, I felt warm. When I fully opened my eyes I noticed I wasn't in the Valkyrie anymore. Where am I? Quickly turning my head around this room I saw it looked exactly like my old room in Brooklyn but something seemed off. Paint? No. Temperature? No. Radio? Something seems off. It was playing a baseball game that seemed familiar. As the game began to pick up, a woman walked through the door. She wore military clothing and a practiced smile. 

“Good morning.”

"Where am I?" I asked her as I sat up in my bed. 

"You're in a recovery room in New York." The game got louder as the crowd cheered and I finally figured it out. I was there. I was at that game. 

"Where am I really?" I stood up and steadied myself with my numb legs. It felt like I haven't used them in forever.

"I’m sorry. I’m afraid I don’t--"

"The game.” I started and tilted my head as I got closer to her. "It's from 1941, I know because I was there." Her eyes widened and the fake smile dropped into a frown. I walked closer to her with my voice wavering in intimidation. "Now I'm going to ask you again: where am I?"

The door opened and two soldiers stepped into the room with their guns pointed at me. I went into combat mode and threw them through the wall and I ran out the hole I just created. The woman was calling my name but I kept running out the door and down a hall, pushing anyone that was in my way. I knocked someone over that seemed oddly familiar in their height and I think I saw a mustache. 

"Steve! Stop!" I heard him yell. 

"Howard?" I stopped and helped him up. 

"You could have been good at football." He stood up and put his hands on his knees to catch the breath I pushed out of him. 

"Yeah, sorry I-I just, where are we?"

"New York." So the lady was telling some of the truth. Suddenly, I was kicked and I fell to my knees and I felt the barrel of a gun poke at my temple. "Woah! Boys, boys relax. He's just confused is all. How would you feel if you were in his position?"

The men stood down and I stood up again. 

"What position am I in?" Howard gave me a sad look and grabbed my arm so I'd follow him. He lead me to a hardwood door and opened it into a huge office. 

"Let's make this fast so I don't miss my meeting at eight." He sat down and gestured for me to sit in the seat across from the desk. 

"What time is it?"

"Too early to keep the eyes open." Howard picked up a mug and took a sip. "Six o'clock in the morning."

"You're awake before noon?" He chuckled and put his feet on the desk. 

"Times have changed."

"Since when?"

"Since you've been asleep." He removed his feet from the desk and looked at me seriously in the eye. "You've been asleep for quite some time, Cap. Just a little over three years." I was about to ask how I’m alive or how they even found me, maybe what happened while I was in my coma, but the ringing phone interrupted me.

"Hello?" Howard said when he picked up the phone. "I can't drive you, I'm extremely busy today." I couldn't hear the other side of the conversation. "I'll send someone. Did you have coffee yet? You're a little more… _Peggy_ than usual."

My head shot up at her name. Peggy! Oh god, Peggy! I need to see her. Howard placed the phone down and pushed down his smile to replace it with an eye roll. 

"Peggy..." Is all I managed to choke out. 

"Yeah, she just called. She's on her way." He said it so nonchalantly. Like it didn't matter. Then he reminded himself. "Steve! Peggy can't see you. Not yet. She doesn't know about-"

"About what?"

"You being alive or that I even found you."

"Wha-why!"

"It was a need to know and-"

"She didn't need to know? Stark!"

"I didn't want her to get hurt again." I relaxed my eyebrows and took a step back. I calmed down and forgot I had hurt her. Howard noticed my sudden change in emotion and put his hand on my shoulder. "Listen Steve, she was hurting. Still is I think. She locked herself in her house for a few days. No one had contact with her. If she found out we found you and you died, it would have opened a whole new door of pain. Now that you're alive, maybe surprise her I don't know. For now, you need to hide."

As Stark gave me all of this information I nodded and ran to the closet in his office. I heard the door open seconds later. 

"Stark!" There she was. 

Oh my god. She still looked as gorgeous as ever. Her hair still wavy and short, her eyes still as dark as ever, and the same red lipstick. Absolutely beautiful. Luckily the closet door had some shudders I could see out of. I wouldn't want to miss seeing my best girl. 

Tears were forming in my eyes. I was just so happy to see her I guess. Glad to see she was okay for the most part. I know she was still hurting deep down. I could hear it in her voice. See it in her eyes. I couldn't stop smiling and my cheeks began to hurt. Only if she knew I was hiding in a closet a few feet away from her smiling like an idiot. I wonder how she'd react. Would she be happy? Overwhelmed maybe? Sad to see I'm alive and well when I haven't visited her yet? Oh god. The date. 

I was late for our date. _Really_ late. I wonder if she actually went to the Stork Club. Just then I heard her beautiful accent. Oh, how I've missed it so much.  
"Care to get some coffee with me?" I know her too well. She wants to get him out of the room so she could sneak back in here. Smart. 

"Peggy Carter, are you asking me out?" I rolled my eyes. Even when I'm in a closet practically drooling over her, he can't stop flirting. "Okay fine. I'll go. No more death stares please."

Ah, the death stare. I've had my fair share of those. Especially when I accused her of fonduing with Howard. I couldn't keep my laughter in and accidentally had a puff of air come tumbling out of my body. I quickly put my hand over my mouth and watched her reaction to see if she was suspicious. I peered out of the closet. Yes, she's still suspicious. 

"I'll meet you there Peg. I have to tidy a few things up first."

"Since when does Howard Stark tidy up?"

"Since I'm busier than ever."

"I'll wait then." She definitely knows something is wrong. 

"Peggy please."

"Okay but don't scream when I accidentally spill it on you." There's my Peg. I mean there _she_ is. She isn't mine. 

"Okay! Okay… hold on." I waited for a minute or two and they were ready to go. 

"Are you sure you got everything?" Her eyes flickered to the closet. Did she see me? No. If she did she'd open up the doors and hug me. Hopefully. Her eyes almost looked into mine again. "Maybe something in your closet?" Howard, don't blow my cover. 

"N-no. I have an invention in there but it's not ready."

"Not ready to what? Come out of the closet?" Howard chuckled at that. 

"Very funny, Peg."

"May I see your invention?"

"No!" He almost shouted. "I'd rather keep it a secret for now."

"Fine." 

I have to leave now or else she'll find me in here but where do I go? I guess I could find someone who can help. If I was asleep for only three years, there must be others alive. When they left and the door shut, I finally got out of Howard's closet. I looked both ways before exiting the office and went the opposite direction of them. I didn't see any familiar faces until I stopped in front of my boss. 

"Phillips."

"Rogers, I was wondering when you'd find me."

"So you work for Howard?"

"It's how I pay the bills kid."

"Well I was actually looking for somewhere to go. Howard thinks I should hide and I can't stay in his office."

"Well believe it or not I know where all of your things are. When you crashed they cleaned out your apartment because we thought you were dead. They have it in your locker."

"My locker?"

"Did I stutter?" He didn't change either. 

"No sir."

"Come on kid."

He grabbed my shoulder and led me in the direction Howard and Peggy went. Hopefully she wouldn't see me when she came up to search the room. Phillips led me down the hall and to the left, passing all of the elevators. The building was shaped like a 'U' with the elevators at the bottom. There were only two which seemed like nothing for so many people. The carpet on the floor was a warm brown color with golden vines it looked like. The walls were gold and white stripes. The doors were dark brown it was very… Howard. The lighting was warm and cozy though. 

Finally we came to a set of doors and Phillips walked in first. I guess everyone got to decorate their own office because his had guns stacked all over the walls. A Winchester just above the desk. There were pistols in glass cases and I've never felt more safe and terrified at the same time. 

"You're welcome to stay in here. I'll tell Howard you're in here and do not answer the phone, got it?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll be back around lunch."

"But sir, what about my locker?"

"I'll make sure to tell Howard about that. I'm too busy today. I have three long meetings." He turned to walk out before looking at me again. "Do _not_ go into my fridge." He pointed at the mini-fridge in the room and I nodded. 

After a few minutes I couldn't take it any longer. I had to walk around and get used to the building. As soon as I walked out of the room I saw her walk out of the elevator. Her confident walk while her heels made thuds on the floor. I followed and watched her lock pick his door. I was completely mesmerized. I should have known to stop following but I leaned on a wall near his office doors so I could wait until she walked out. 

The door swung open and she walked towards the elevators again. Her hand looked so soft. If only I could lace my fingers between her's. My darling Peggy. Oh, how I've missed her. I went back to Phillips' office and sat down in a chair with nothing to do. This whole hiding thing is boring.


	2. Surprise

"Steve, hey." Howard walked in. 

"So, my locker?"

"Yeah, yeah just a sec. Peggy is coming, you need to hide again."

"Closet?"

"Bathroom."

I ran to the bathroom and left the door open a crack. The door opened and her heels clicked again. 

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Howard, darling." Why did her voice drop and why did she call him darling? "We both know you're hiding something. Out with it handsome." Excuse me?

"No Peg. I'm not hiding anything."

"Howard." I don't like where this is going. "Tell me. _Now_."

"Or else what?"

"Or else..." Her voice was so low it turned into a whisper and I couldn't hear anything anymore. 

"Woah, okay Peg. No need for that. I can't say." I wonder what she threatened him with. "You really know how to kill a mood."

"Sorry to rain on your parade but it's the only way I can get information out of you."

"Well I didn't say anything."

"I recall you saying, 'I can't say' which means there is something but you won't tell me what. I'll find out. You know I will." Even if you can't figure it out Peg, I'll help you. I'll surprise you somehow. Maybe I can get a ride to New Jersey. She walked out of the room and I came out of the bathroom. 

"Howard I have an idea to surprise her."

"Are you sure you want to-"

"Yes." Please Howard let me do this. 

"Between you and Peggy interrupting me all day, I don't think I've ever finished a sentence."

"Stark."

"Yeah, right. What's your idea?"

"Take me to New Jersey."

"Are you crazy? I barely got a ride for her and I already called the meeting back on."

"Stark, this is Peggy we're talking about." He took a minute to think about it. 

"Fine, but I'm not picking you up."

"Deal."

"You're just as stubborn as her."

"You're noticing this now?" I said with a chuckle and he shook his head. 

"When did you want to leave?"

"Whenever we can. I need to talk to her, Stark. Please."

"Okay, I'll take you down to the locker and I also bought you a bunch of new clothes that would actually fit you. I hope you like them."

I nodded and followed Stark to the basement. He showed me my locker and went back upstairs. Everything he picked out was my style and size. All of the clothes looked good and I was actually impressed with Howard. I wore my uniform because I know she liked when I wore it. I thought I should dress up and look nice if I'm going to see her. I wouldn't want to disappoint. I went back up to where Stark's office was and saw that the door was opened slightly and I heard a familiar English accent. 

"Is the pilot you called almost ready?"

"Yes, he should be on the roof any minute. Would you like me to walk you up?"

"No, thank you. I'll see you later, Howard."

I smiled because I know she can certainly take care of herself. It doesn't take a genius to know that. I heard the familiar click-clack of her heels so I started walking past the office door and down the corridor, away from the elevators. To my demise I saw her walk this way. Luckily she was focused on paper's in front of her. I was able to sneak past her and I don't think I've ever been so close since I woke up. I was so close to brushing up against her. Her perfume made me dizzy. Just seeing her made me dizzy. I just want to talk to her again. To have her voice directed at me, to hear her say my name again, even watch her turn on her heel in frustration because I still don't know a bloody thing about women. 

Just anything for her attention. 

I watched her open the door which I think leads to the roof. I stayed with Stark until we could leave. 

 

Howard flew me to New Jersey and landed on the roof of a building not far from the factory. He told me it was down the street so I walked to the most abandoned building there. It was a faded red brick building with walls surrounding it. I saw other cars there so I assumed those were the agents she was briefing. I entered the building through thick brown doors and headed upstairs. Howard said they should be on the top floor. 

When I made it to the top of the building, I heard her lovely voice. Like an angel. As I neared the room I saw the door was opened by a crack. I looked in and saw Peggy pointing to pictures on a board and ten agents sitting and listening. I tried to open the door as quietly as possible and stood in the door frame before I could manage some words out. 

"Sorry I'm late." I meant it. I was sorry for everything I was late for. The date, meeting her, the class. She knew who I was now. I could tell when she stood there frozen. It felt like forever until she turned around with her eyes glued to the floor. Her pupils slowly rose up into my eyes. There it was, the moment we were both lost. I saw the sparkle in her chocolate eyes and saw that she was so happy to see me. A small smile tugged at her beautiful red lips and I knew I was instantly happy to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're getting two chapters today!!


	3. I'm Here, Darling

"N-no. It's quite alright." I could tell she tried hard for her voice not to crack. 

"I'll just take a seat then," Her gaze never left mine and her smile was being pushed down. "Thank you, Agent Carter." There's the smile. I didn't see it often but it's usually when she's joking with Howard or me. As I sat down she began to teach again and I caught her stare a couple times. She smiled whenever I did so. Now I intentionally caught her just to see the dimples that formed and the little blush on her cheeks. I could tell I was a major distraction and thankfully the other agents didn't seem to know who I was. 

Now that I was here, I've felt so warm. I'm just happy to have her back in my life again. I smiled down at the floor, remembering all of the times we had during the war. How she helped me rescue Bucky, her face when I actually came back alive, the pub… I'm so glad I went to the bar that night. If only I was brave enough to maybe walk her home. She looked absolutely perfect. Her dark glossy locks and the lipstick, her smirk, that voice. The dress. I can see the memory perfectly like it was yesterday. 

_"Captain." She entered the room. Please don't call me Captain, Peg. You know what that does to me._

_"Agent Carter." I managed._

_"Ma'am." Bucky said._

_"Howard has some new equipment for you to try tomorrow morning." Her low voice and the stare made my heart race._

_"Sounds good." I couldn't help myself but look her up and down. She knew I looked too because I saw her smirk when she saw me. I closed my mouth and tried not to look at her figure anymore than what was necessary._

_"I see your top squad is prepping for duty." I couldn't speak so Buck took the reins._

_"You don't like music?"_

_"I do actually." Oh god she's staring at me again. "I might even, when this is all over, go dancing." Has she even looked at Buck? All I can do is stare back at her and look like she isn't burrowing herself into the back of my head. I knew this memory would stay with me forever._

_"Then what are we waiting for?" He chuckled._

_"The right partner." She means me, right? She wants to dance with me? Really? "0800, Captain." And she was gone._

I sat there smiling at the memory and probably looking like a brain dead idiot. When I looked up I noticed the room had emptied and she was walking over. I quickly ran my fingers through my hair and straightened my tie. 

"Agent Carter." I said as I stood up. 

"Captain." I saw a glint in her eyes. She knows what it does to me. 

"I bet you weren't expecting me."

"No. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me when you walked in."

"I would have talked to you sooner but Howard didn't think it was the best time."

"So you were the invention in his closet."

"Yes. I ran out and watched you pick the lock to his office. I also walked by you in the hallway. I've been sneaking around all day and I wanted to apologize for not seeing you sooner."

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm just glad you're back." She dug her nails into her wrist and I could tell she was biting her lip. Obviously restraining herself. 

"Peggy, can we cut the crap?" I said with a smile. 

"I thought you'd never ask." She stopped pushing her nail in her wrist and ran into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her tight. 

"I missed you." I heard her whisper against my shoulder. I buried my face in her hair. 

"I couldn't leave my best girl. Not when she owes me a dance." I felt her grip get tighter and I matched it. I have her back. I couldn't be more happier. "You didn't dance with anyone else right?" I hope she wasn't alone when she was mourning over me. I honestly hope she moved on so she was happy. 

"No, Steve." She chuckled and I let go of her. "I haven't danced in so long and I think you owe _me_ the dance." I do owe her the dance. She doesn't owe me anything. 

"Is that so?"

"Indeed."

"I'd be honored to take you dancing." I smiled and she blushed. I rarely got to see her cheeks rise in color and seeing it made my whole day. Her eyes just looked at my lips. All I could do was laugh so I chuckled and smiled a bit. 

"You know you don't have to ask, Peg."

"Pardon me?" Her eyebrow raised. 

"You're staring." I chuckled. "At uh, at me."

Oh god, I would love to kiss her right now but I don't think it's the time. 

"Sorry. I never thought I would see you again."

"Me neither. I mean I never thought I would see you, not me." Oh geez. I'm so bad at this. It's fine Steve, just change the subject. "When do we go back to New York?"

"The helicopter is supposed to arrive at six and I have one more class to teach."

"Should I hide? I don't want anyone freaking out that Captain America is sitting in the same room." I'm so nervous. 

"You don't have to hide Steve." She smiled again. She said my name. How could I hold in my feelings?

"When does your next class start?"

"Seven minutes." 

"So tell me what Agent Peggy Carter has been up to." We walked to the seats in the center of the room and I pulled my chair over so I was facing her. She started talking about the end of the war. She mentioned someone named Jarvis, Howard, and a guy called Daniel. She seemed very fond of Daniel. Were they in love? God, I hope I didn't ruin that. 

"Peg, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't you stay with Daniel?" I don't want to ruin what she had if it was something good. "It sounds like he made you happier or at least when you met him, your life got better."

"He was a good friend. Nothing more."

"Okay well I look forward to meeting some of these people." I smiled. I'm sure I'd like her friends. 

"I think I know a few you'll fancy." 

"As long as they're your friends, I'm sure I'll like them."

I heard a knock at the door and I assumed the class was starting. Peggy opened the door and the men walked in. I saw one who was a bit more social than the others. I continued to watch him as he sat down with his back to me. The man kept cracking silent jokes that I could only assume were about Peggy. I wanted to strangle him. 

"What's your name, doll?" He's only making it harder on himself. 

"Agent." The man put his hands up in surrender and the room quieted down. 

"Well, Agent, I don't think we need to learn anythin' about this whole SHIELD operation. Everything you're saying is somethin' I already know."

"Stand up, sir."

"Alright, your majesty." This guy sounds exactly like Hodge. I think I know what's next so I relaxed. 

"Put your right foot forward."

"Is this a new dance move? Because I know a few moves you'll like." What? This is like an exact copy of Hodge. She punched him in the jaw and he fell to the ground. 

"Do you mind taking him out in the hall and staying there with him?"

"Yeah. Of course." She smiled. How could I say no? I picked him up over my shoulder while he struggled to get out my grip. "You're only making this harder for yourself." I warned him. I exited the room and set him down on the floor. 

"You know I wouldn't have fallen down by her punch, she just surprised me. You know, if we were in war again she wouldn't be teaching but filing papers and--" I clocked him. I stood and waited for the class to end and eventually people were pouring out of the room. I saw Peggy come out with papers and everything she had brought. 

"I'm going to put my chair back." I said and walked back to the room. After placing my chair back, I came out to the hall to see the man sitting on the ground and smiling at Peggy. 

"Are you ready to go, darling?" She grabbed my arm and kissed my cheek. Obviously a trick so the man thinks she's taken. Even though it was a trick I couldn't help smile. That was the first time I had her lips on me since 1945. I don't care if her lipstick made a mark on my cheek. I haven't really known how much I've missed her until she kissed me. A huge smile was stuck on my face. 

"Please don't fire me." The man begged. 

"I'm feeling generous today, Mister..."

"Hodge. Gavin Hodge." Wait, what? 

"Mr. Hodge did you know someone by the name of--"

"Gilmore Hodge, yeah. He's my brother."

"Well you sound just like him." I said a little harshly. "She clocked him in the jaw too." Peggy looked at me a little surprised that I remembered. 

"Well I'll be gettin' back now." Gavin turned around and started heading towards the stairs. 

"Gavin, tell Gilmore, Steve Rogers says hi."

"Yes sir." He turned around and went straight downstairs. 

I turned to Peggy who was still holding my arm. "Just wait until Hodge finds out I'm alive." I chuckled and she let go of my arm. 

"He deserves another fist in his jaw." I laughed at that and she smiled. "The helicopter should be arriving soon but we do have a few minutes to spare."

"Let's get up to the rooftop then." I smiled and followed her up the stairs. The sun just began to set and it was getting cold. I took off my jacket and placed it on her shoulders. 

"Thank you." I don't think I ever saw a smile leave her face today. 

"Don't mention it." I smiled back and we both saw the helicopter arriving. I couldn't get my mind off that kiss in the hallway. Yeah it wasn't on the lips but I still couldn't get my mind over it. 

"What's the smile for?" I tilted my head up and looked at her. She sat across from me just like when Howard flew the helicopter behind enemy lines. 

"I, uh, nothing."

"Oh, come on Steve. You've been awake for less than twenty-four hours and you already have secrets." She smirked at me and I got really dizzy. Peggy started feeling around in my jacket pockets and stumbled across something. She pulled out my old compass and opened it. "I almost forgot you had this."

"Yeah. I always had it with me."

"You know, Phillips saw this. He knew."

"I'm sure a lot of people knew." I remember hearing people talking about Peggy in the dining hall and how some men saying, 'That's Cap's girl.' It happened rarely but I still remember it. I also remember people saying that the way we looked at each other across the room made them uncomfortable. I would always laugh at that. We were so comfortable with each other that it made others uncomfortable. 

"Yes, I don't think we hid it all that well." She stared at the compass and smiled at it before putting it back in the jacket pocket. "Steve?"

"Yeah, Peg?"

"What do you remember?"

"Mostly everything."

"Even the Valkyrie?" I swallowed heavily and my heart raced. The last memory I had. The last conversation we had before… before. She sounded so scared. Before I passed out on impact I heard her call for me. Once. Twice. My vision went dark and I felt cold. So, so cold. Then I woke up three years later to find her still mourning over me. What have I done to this poor woman? What have I done to Peggy? I wish things were different. I wish I had a different choice than crashing the Valkyrie. I'm glad I saved all of those people but it came at a cost. I was supposedly dead and my lov- Peggy was heartbroken. "Steve?" 

"S-sorry. I got caught up in my-" I shook my head to rid the thoughts. "The Valkyrie I remember. Every little detail." She nodded and we stayed silent for a minute. I wanted to say how sorry I was for leaving. "Peg," Oh god. She looked at me with her big brown eyes. She could crush my heart with them and rebuild me a new one. "I-I'm sorry I was late. For the Stork Club."

She looked at me like I was a lost puppy. I could tell she felt bad but I don't know what for, I did this to her. I think her eyes were a little glossy. Please don't cry, Peg. Please don't let me be the one to make you cry. Just then, she smiled. I know she was faking it for my own benefit but she sat next to me. I watched her again and when she looked up at me I couldn't hold it in anymore. 

"Peggy I'm s-so sorry. For everything. I wish I didn't crash the plane, I wish I could answer when you were calling for me after the crash, I wish I was there for ya. Peg, I hurt you." Her eyebrows raised and her big brown eyes looked glossier. Besides that her face stayed neutral except for a tiny blush. 

"Steve..." Her eyes roamed all over my body and eventually met my eyes. She cupped my face and caressed my cheek with her thumb. Her eyes wandered all over my face but kept coming back to meet mine. "Don't be sorry." Her hand moved up into my hair. "It wasn't your fault."  
I looked down. Damn Peg. You know how to make me feel better but I'm sure these thoughts will come back. "I'm sorry, Peg. I shouldn't worry you with all this stuff."

"No, no I'm glad you did. We'll fix this when we get home." What is home anymore? I guess you can say my home was Bucky. He made me feel safe because we were best friends, like brothers. 

"Home?" She dropped her hand from my face. I already miss her warmth. 

"Well you do have a place to stay? For the night?"

"No I, uh, really haven't thought about that." I was too focused on seeing you, I wanted to tell her.

"If you have nowhere else to go, you could sleep on my couch." Really? I'd love to but I'm not sure that's the best thing. I mean what if something happens? Oh, who am I kidding, nothing will happen. 

"No Peg, you don't have to. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Last time I checked, intruders aren't invited to sleep on the couch." She smirked. 

"Yeah, but I don't want to get in the way."

"You won't. Don't feel pressured it's just if you can't find anywhere else to stay for the night."

"Well thanks,Peggy." 

"And Steve?" I love when she says my name. Her bottom lip rolls against her teeth. 

"Yes?"

"The war's over we don't really have to hide anything anymore." 

"What's the fun in that?" I smiled because it was true. I assume I'd be offered a job at SHIELD soon and if anyone knew they'd definitely treat her differently. We have to hide it for now.


	4. Already Thrown Into Battle

For the rest of the ride she leaned against my shoulder and I put my arm around her. The helicopter landed on top of SHIELD headquarters and I helped her out. We walked downstairs into Howard's office and he looked up to see us with a smile. 

"Ah, the lovebirds are back together."

"Zip it Howard." Peggy walked in front of me and I looked at the back of her head. Those beautiful curls. 

"Peg, he's already starin' at ya. Let me make jokes." She turned around and I quickly looked to the ground. Damn, I was caught. 

"Howard could you give us a minute."

"This is my office-"

"Howard." I couldn't see it but I was sure she was giving him a death stare. I wonder what she wanted with me. 

"Fine. Just don't mess my desk up." He walked towards the door. He turned the knob and started walking outside. 

"I'll be sure to throw the papers around like confetti." He turned around. 

"Peggy, don't-" She slammed the door on him. 

The angel turned around and walked slowly over to me. She stared at me with her beautiful brown eyes and her gorgeous lips were making my heart race. As her heels clicked towards me I felt the warmth again. The one I so deeply missed. Her warmth was her presence. She licked her lips and made sure I saw. I focused on them now subconsciously. She stood in front of me now. Her eyes piercing into mine while I watched her movements slowly. 

"Steve."

"Yes Peggy?" I barely choked out. 

"I've missed you so, _so_ much." Her voice was low like back at the pub. 

"I missed you too." My lips parted as I was so focused on her that my muscles relaxed. She leaned up to me and our lips were so close I could feel her body heat radiating off of them. 

"It's been so long Steve. So long." Her eyes that were drilling into my lips looked back up to me. My hands crept around her back and I could tell she was surprised when her eyes widened. She settled down with a smirk and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt her press her body against me before pulling my head down to her. She pressed gently on my lips but the kiss was so passionate. Her fingers ran through my hair while the other traveled down my jaw. I kept my hands open on her back so I wouldn't ruin this. 

The kiss lasted a few seconds but it felt like decades. When she pulled back her eyes flickered right up to mine. She saw that I was dazed and chuckled before letting go of me. "Oh come on Steve, wake up."

I placed my hand on her jaw and clashed my lips onto hers. I felt the vibrations of her laughter as I placed my hand on her back. She pulled back again to catch her breath and rested her forehead on mine. "Come on Steve, surely I'm not that great of a kisser." She smiled. 

If only I could tell her that I really didn't care how good her kissing was, I just wanted her. 

"I think Howard needs us anyways." She turned around and put her hand on the door knob. "They might have to do tests on you."

"Tests?" She nodded and bit her lip. I hate tests. 

"Just to make sure everything's alright upstairs."

Peggy walked up to me and put her hand through my hair. I immediately closed my eyes at her touch. 

"You'll be fine Steve. I have to go to a meeting but I'll come to see you as soon as I can."

"Okay."

She dropped her hand and I opened my eyes to her brown eyes. She opened the door to see Howard back up really fast. 

"Howard did you have your ear on the door?" Peggy asked. 

"No." 

"Howard..."

"I didn't."

"Fine. You have to take him down for tests."

"Right, right. Come on Stevo." I turned back to her. 

"You'll be fine." She smiled and I nodded. I watched her walk down the hall towards the elevators and she called for it. Howard called the other elevator and we went down into the basement. Lab coats ran frantically all over the place until one walked up to me. 

"Captain Rogers, it's nice to see you again."

"Again?" I asked. 

"Well I helped you out of the ice of course. Quite the buzz around here." He laughed and stretched his hand out. "Robert Coulson."

I shook his firmly. "Steve Rogers."

"If you'll both follow me to the back we can get started."

"No cando doc. I have to get back to my lab. Believe it or not Steve I'm still experimenting with the Tesseract."

"Alright Steve follow me." Robert turned around and gestured for me to follow him. Howard waved goodbye and I walked with Robert. 

"No offense doc, but you seem a little young to be a doctor."

"I think you mean impressive." He laughed again. "I was top of my class, and put in college when I was fifteen. I have my doctorate and now I'm here."

"Yeah, you're right." I laughed nervously. "I do mean impressive."

"Anyways Cap, sit on the bench I'll be with you in a moment." He left the room.

I sat on the bench and waited for Robert to come back. I heard crashing and screaming so I hurried out of the room. Just then I heard a roar. I ran down the corridor and saw doctors and people running past me. I saw soldiers running towards whatever was down that hallway. I saw Robert running towards me so I stopped him. 

"Doctor Coulson, what's going on?" He looked at me with fear in his eyes. 

"It's Banner. Doctor Banner he, uh, he turned."

" _Turned?_ "

"A few years back he injected himself with this serum. We tried to recreate yours but his malfunctioned. He turns into this-this green monster when his adrenaline levels rise."

"Where is he?"

"Trust me Cap you don't want to-" Another roar. "Pull on that thread." Robert ran towards the stairs to evacuate. I ran down the hallway and then I saw it. I saw the monster. 

He was huge and green and then he saw me. Oh god he saw me. His eyes turned into fire as he ran towards me. Usually I stand my ground but there was no use going up against that thing. The ground shook at each footstep he took, it drowned out the sound of my pounding heart. I don't have my shield, I'm not even wearing my suit! I'm wearing my uniform! I still ran as quick as I can. I heard that thing getting closer, I couldn't just leave these people so I turned around and slid under his enormous legs. I put my fists up and prepared for probably the worst beating of my life. 

The thing turned on its heel and smiled at me like he thought this was fun. Next thing I knew was that it's fist was launched in my sternum. I had the air punched out of me and my back slammed against the wall. There were a few cracks in it now. I heard some soldiers yelling over the radio. 

"Sir, he's out of control! I'm not sure if I can stay here much-" Another man knocked unconscious or worse, dead. I picked up his gun from off the floor and shot at the back of his head. He turned around like someone was poking his shoulder. Again he smiled and ran towards me. 

"I can do this all day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow my Instagram page! @stxggy_marvel


	5. Battle and Dream

"Cap!" I turned and saw Doctor Coulson. 

"Just a sec!" Banner ran at me and I dove under his legs again so he would run into the wall. 

"Inject him with this!" He threw a huge needle at me. "And you're gonna need this." My shield!

"Thanks Doc! Now get outta here!" I got punched in my stomach again and launched across the room again. I fell on my back and slid on the wooden floor. Now everyone had finally evacuated and it was just me and him. 

I threw my shield at his knee and he tripped on the ground. Quickly I ran as fast as I could over to him and pulled the needle out. He swiped my legs and punched me into the ground. 

"Banner I don't know if you can hear me but-" Another punch. I blacked out for a few seconds but when I came to, I heard an English accent. 

Oh no...

"Peg! No!" I yelled. I saw Banner turn around and I quickly rushed over to her. Banner slammed his fist down towards her but I stopped it with my shield. "Peggy please just-" I screamed in agony as I gritted my teeth. He put more and more pressure down on the shield. I fought back with everything I had but she ran out from my cover to shoot him in the eye. He stumbled back and I put my arm in front of her to protect her. 

"Steve, give me the needle and a boost."

"Peg, trust me you don't want to-"

"You still can't give me orders!"

"The hell I can't! I'm still a captain!"

I smirked at her and tossed my shield so he could stumble back more then I signaled her. She came running and jumped on my shield so I could boost her up to the monster. I heard another shot and the monster covered his eyes while Peggy injected the needle in his neck. She let go of the empty needle and dropped down into my arms. I put my arm in front of her as the monster roared. I walked up to it. 

"Banner! Relax!" He roared again and my entire body shook, including the building. The monster's neck veins tensed and he seemed to be shrinking. "Peggy, step back."

"I would if I could but I'm kind of frozen in my place right now."

Banner looked like a normal man now and he was unconscious wearing nothing but shorts. I crouched down beside him and shook his arm. 

"Banner?" Nothing. "Doctor Banner?" His eyes fluttered and finally opened. 

"What happen-" He looked around the shattered walls and floors. Broken glass and damaged furniture. "Did I do this?"

"Unfortunately." She answered. 

"Do you not remember anything?" I helped Dr. Banner sit up until he was ready to get on his feet. 

"N-no. That's what happens when I turn into," He looked at us sympathetically. " _The other guy._ " That's what he calls it? The other guy? That giant green monster is just the other guy?

"Well Dr. Banner I'm Steve Rogers." I firmly shook his shaky hand. 

"Peggy Carter." 

"Nice to meet you both. I'm sorry, I guess I'm not all that good at first impressions." I helped stand him up as I also felt a shot of pain run up my leg from my ankle. It wasn't too painful but I definitely don't want to put all my weight on it. Several doctors came up and took him away. 

"Steve, you should get yourself checked out."

"No, no. I'm fine. Dr. Banner needs them more than me."

"Fine. Come with me." She grabbed my wrist tight and took me to an office. "Sit." I did as she said. 

I unbuttoned my shirt to see why it hurt so bad when I breathed. I saw a dark bruise near my ribs, just above my muscles. 

"Broken rib, you think?" I saw her staring at my chest. I held in my laugh to save her the embarrassment. "Peg?"

"Yeah, sorry. Hold on." She pressed down two of her fingers around the bruise. I should have been focused on the pain but all I could think about was that she was touching me. She was touching my chest. "Does that hurt?" She met my eyes. 

"Y-yeah." I managed. 

"It's broken." I nodded but I couldn't stop staring at her. She looked gorgeous like always. For the amount of times I've been around her, I should have gotten use to her beauty but she still manages to take my breath away every day. "This is going to sting." I saw that she dipped a cotton ball in alcohol and pressed it onto the cuts in my face. I gritted my teeth a bit. "Don't be such a wuss."

"I think you're the worst doctor I've ever had." I joked and she put more pressure on my cut. "Ow."

"I'd be careful with your words Mr. Rogers, I know your weak spots." Her eyes flickered down to my broken rib and I kept my mouth shut. We stayed in silence until she finished. "Anymore injuries?" I remembered the sharp pain I had on my foot earlier. 

"I think I twisted my ankle a bit but everything else is fine. Thank you Agent Carter."

"Just try not to irritate your rib and you'll be fine." She told me to lift my shirt and hold it while she wrapped gauze around my torso. Probably to keep it in place. 

"Ah, Captain Rogers I finally found you." Robert walked in with a smile on his face. 

"Doctor Coulson." Peggy finished with the gauze and I buttoned my shirt again. 

"And you must be the famous Agent Carter. Howard's told me all about you. I'm Robert Coulson."

"Please, call me Peggy."

"Well it's finally good to meet you in the flesh." He smiled again and walked to me. "How are you feelin' Cap?"

"Better. Ms. Carter patched me up." The doctor gave an approving look to Peggy and I smiled. I'm so proud of her. 

"Broken rib and a few cuts on his face. Nothing major."

"Good to hear." 

"Hey doc, what was that thing?" I thought I should address the elephant in the room. The doctor seemed frozen in place before sighing and turning around to face me. 

"Like I said before, Doctor Banner injected himself with a recreation of the serum in you. It malfunctioned and when his adrenaline levels rise, he turns into The Hulk."

"The Hulk?" Peggy tested the name. 

"Yes. There are other names for it. A monster, thing, and Doctor Banner refers to it as the other guy."

"Does he not remember anything when he turns back?" I asked again. This was all so new to me. 

"No. He says it's like passing out and waking up in a out of destruction. This isn't the worse outburst." The doctor looked down at his feet and back up to me. "I don't think we have to do any tests today, you've proven that your mind is stable but I'd still like to see you again tomorrow."

"Was this a test?" The doctor laughed and walked out. I stepped down from the bench and adjusted my ripped suit. "I'm going to see if anyone needs help."

"I'm coming with you."

"Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

She nodded and I turned away from the elevators. The man that called in the radio earlier was still unconscious on the floor. I ran over to him and rolled the body over. His eyes were wide open and soulless. I closed them and moved on to other people. I saw another soldier lying on the ground. He was awake. 

"Sir, are you alright?" I crouched down to him. 

"My arm." I looked down and saw it was bent at an awkward angle. I helped him to an office and sat him down. 

I went out again and found two more survivors and helped them to a room. When I couldn't find anyone else I looked for Peggy and found her with a blonde woman, cleaning her wounds. 

"Agent Carter, I found more people. They're in the offices next door here."

"Okay. Thank you Captain Rogers." I nodded and went to double check on anyone else I could have missed. 

I walked up and down the corridors and couldn't find anyone else. I looked into a room and saw Dr. Banner laying on a bed. Every time he breathed I could see his breath. They probably made the room cold to keep him calm. Howard tapped on my shoulder. 

"Hey Stevo, you did great out there."

"Did you know about this?"

"Of course! I don't just let anyone in SHIELD headquarters. He's amazing!"

"He's a monster."

"Don't look at it that way. Dr. Banner didn't mean for this to happen. It just sort of... gets out of control."

"Seems like a lot of things get out of control around here." Howard sighed. 

"Steve, I could offer you a place to stay tonight. I even have a room ready for you. I promise there aren't any giant green monsters there."

"Thanks Howard."

"Don't mention it. Go meet up with Peggy, I think she's looking for ya." He turned around and left. 

I walked up to her and she greeted me with a smile. 

"Steve, did you find a place to stay for the night?"

"Yeah Howard has a place for me. Thanks again for the offer." Sorry Peg. 

"It's no trouble really." 

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Agent Carter. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Captain Rogers." I sighed as she left. I didn't want her to leave. I wanted her to stay in my sights. There was no losing her again. 

I followed in the direction Howard went but I couldn't find him. I felt a tap on my shoulder. 

"Captain Rogers?" A strong English accent. 

"Yes?"

"My name is Edwin Jarvis. I've been ordered to bring you home." Jarvis!

"Mr. Jarvis!" I shook his hand. "Peggy has told me so much about you!"

"Ah, Ms. Carter. She's a trip, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's quite the adventure."

"Well hop in my car and we'll get home. It'll get dark soon." I followed him and sat in the passenger seat. 

The ride was only about ten minutes and he pulled into a beautiful mansion. Definitely Stark's. 

I didn't realize how tired I was until I got out of the car. Jarvis unlocked the front door and I walked in. 

"I'll show you to your room." I followed Jarvis upstairs and into a huge room with a king sized bed in the center. 

"This is yours."

"M-mine?" This entire room was the size of my apartment!

"Yes, Mr. Rogers." He chuckled. "I had some people bring over your things from your locker at SHIELD headquarters."

"Th-thank you."

"Goodnight Mr. Rogers."

"Night." Jarvis shut my door and I unlaced my shoes. 

I was still blown away by the room. It had its own bathroom and closet. The carpet was soft and the bed sheets were smooth. I undressed and got into the shower. The water was warm and soothing. The last time I had a shower was...a long time ago. Having a shower during the war was a good day. We rarely had good days. I forget how nice running water could feel against my aching back. After probably an hour, I stepped out and wiped my hand across the foggy mirror. Even the towels were soft. Everything was just so...perfect. But there was one thing missing. 

Peggy. 

I wish she was here to see this. To be in absolute bliss. She deserves it after everything she's been through. As I laid in bed in just my underwear, I shut my eyes to sleep. Hopefully I'd wake up tomorrow and not in three years. 

I fell asleep to the thoughts of the most gorgeous woman on the planet. Peggy Carter. Her bright red lipstick and the dark curls to match her chocolate eyes. Her smooth face and rosy cheeks. The way she talks. Her English accent that always makes me dizzy. The way she can just walk into a room and have everyone stop talking because her confidence shuts them up. I know men stare at her like she's a piece of meat but I know she is so much more than that. Her confidence never falters. Her little giggle and smile as she tries to hide her face. That night at the pub. Everyone stopped singing and just paid attention to her. She looked amazing that night. The way that dress hugged her curves. Everything was just perfect. I still can't believe she wanted to talk to me that night. She walked right up to me and left. I don't think I heard a word she said after she saw me staring at her. It's true, I did look her up and down but that's exactly what she wanted. She smirked and I completely lost it. Until I heard her say she wanted to go dancing. She hinted that I would take her dancing. She hinted that I was the right partner. Me! Out of all people! I fell asleep with one word echoing in my head. 

Peggy...

_I found myself next to her side while she was talking to me through the radio. I saw her crying and trying to hold back whatever she could._

_"I'd hate to step on your-" Her eyes widened at my unfinished sentence._

_"Steve?" The room filled with the sounds of static. I didn't answer. "Steve?" She started slamming the control panel with her shaky hands. "Steve?" Peggy hung up on the line and buried her head in her hands._

_"Peggy!" I tried talking but she didn't seem to hear. "Peggy! I'm here, I'm right here. Don't cry please." Howard ran into the room and rubbed her back. He stood her up and they hugged while she cried into his shoulder._

_"It's fine Peg. Everything will be fine."_

_"No it won't Howard."_

_"I know. I'm not so great with this comfort thing."_

_"Just shut up Howard."_

_I saw her shaking and crying until it all went black and I was sitting in a chair. I looked up and saw people around me dressed all in black. When I looked up to the podium I saw Peggy slowly make her way to it._

_What is this?_

_Then I saw it. The casket. I got up from my seat and walked to it. I looked at the closed casket and then looked at her. The tears streaming down her face, having to address me as Captain Rogers or Captain America. She hesitated a couple times. I know Peg didn't want to call me by my official title because we weren't really friends. Another tear came down her rosy cheeks and I brushed it away with my thumb._

_"Peggy..." I said. I don't think she heard me._

_"Ste-Captain Rogers was a hero to many and a friend to anyone he met. He began his life in Brooklyn with his friend, James Barnes. This horrible war took them both sadly and I've gotten to know both of them well." She stopped herself and sniffled. She was trying to hide all personal affections towards me. "He was a good soldier and a great friend. He deserved better than this, though he'd deny it. He would say that all of those people deserve to carry out the rest of their lives, and they did he was definitely right about that but I wish his own life wasn't at risk. He will be remembered." She looked back to the casket and placed her hand on it. I saw her mouth some words. T-there's no way she would say that right? I was pretty sure she mouthed three words as more tears came down. She couldn't have possibly said..._

_I love you._

_It's not possible..._

I shot up in my bed with sweat beading down my forehead. I looked at the clock and saw it was three in the morning. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I guess I should just get ready for the day. I took a long shower to pass time and I shaved. Everything I could do, I did, to pass time. At seven o'clock, there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Howard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other story for this series!
> 
> Also check out my instagram page @stxggy.marvel
> 
> Hope you're having a great weekend!


	6. Finally... those three little words

"Mornin' Cap. Sleep well?"

"Yeah I just got up maybe an hour ago." I didn't want him to think anything was wrong with me. 

"Well we're heading out soon."

"Okay."

I put on my uniform and straightened my tie. 

"I had Jarvis bring your other suit to a tailor to get it fixed, it should be done after work."

"Wow, thanks Howard."

"Don't mention it."

We drove to SHIELD headquarters and I almost ran to where I thought Peggy to be. She should be here already. 

I walked to Howard's office and sat down. 

"Are you sure you slept well Steve? You seem a little out of it."

"Yeah, yeah Howard I'm fine."

"Okay good. I have to go sign some forms downstairs do you mind if I..."

"No, no go ahead."

"Thanks Stevo." Howard walked out and the door shut. 

I couldn't stop thinking about that dream last night. 

The door opened again and I immediately stood up. It shut and the English beauty was in the room. 

"Steve."

"Peggy." I basically jogged over to her and stopped about a foot away. 

"Is everything alright? Your eyes look red."

"Oh that's, uh, probably from Dr. Banner yesterday."

"No like bloodshot red. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah I slept fine I just-"

" _Steve_." She put her hand on my cheek. 

"No."

"What's bothering you?" I looked down. I couldn't say it, I wouldn't. I don't want to bother her with all this stuff. She sighed and grabbed my wrist then lead me to the chairs. "Steve, please tell me."

"It was just a dream Peg." Her eyes widened a bit and she looked shocked. Did she have a bad dream too? "Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose."

"At my funeral," I saw her eyes look down. "Did you speak?"

"Yes."

"What did you say exactly?"

"I don't remember Steve, it was three years ago."

"Come on Peg. I know you remember."

"Steve I don't." I guess I shouldn't pester her anymore. I looked down and sighed but she tilted my head up. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I looked down again at my hands. 

"Steve?"

"Yeah Peg?"

"I had trouble sleeping last night too." She put her hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. "You could tell me about the dream if you want." I can never tell her. 

"Maybe someday." She nodded and smiled. I looked at her red lips. I want to feel them again. I want to taste the sweetness of her lips. I think she saw me staring because she smirked and turned around. 

"Well I should get going." Peggy started walking towards the door and swayed her hips a little more than usual. It was unbelievably sexy. I brushed back my hair as she looked over her shoulder and smiled at me. "I'll see you around Captain."

"Agent." I nodded and Peggy walked out. 

Oh man... I can't do this.

I ran out the door and fell into step with her, trying to keep my urgency hidden but failing miserably I knew.

"Peg, I know we're working now but I can't just go through the day like this."

"What do you suppose we do?" I put my hand on her arm and turned her towards me. She began fluttering her lashes at me, my God...

"Follow me." I let go of her and headed towards the stairwell. Opening the door for her, I went down one flight of stairs and found I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Peggy." I surprised myself then and kissed her. It was soft and I felt her lashes tickle my cheeks which made me grow a smile.

We were both smiling then within the comfort of the little space we confined ourselves in. I cupped her jaw gently and walked her into a wall. Pressing her up against it, I took my hands away to hold her waist. Somehow, they wandered to her hips and then I think I overstepped my boundaries. Moving my hand like it was a hot stove, I put them back on her waist to be as safe as possible. Then I remembered I needed to breathe and she probably had to too. I backed away barely an inch and pecked her lips again and again. She tasted so sweet and damn it, I could do this forever. I never thought I'd be kissing Agent Carter in a stairwell, but here we are. 

A door opened.

She pushed me off of her and we began walking downstairs, away from the agents that were coming towards us, to meet with Howard.

"What are you two doing in the stairwell alone?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Looking for you. There's forms in your office for you to sign."

"You're wearing more of her lipstick than she is, pal." He chuckled and Peggy looked at me, rolling her eyes. I guess there was nothing on my face. "Alrighty. Steve, you have to go down to the lab for tests. You know how to get there right?" I nodded. "Peg, make sure he gets there alright." Howard winked and walked past us. I'm guessing Stark didn't change. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing.

We went into the elevator and I pushed the button to the lab.

"So, care to tell me what that little outburst of affection was all about?" I laughed. 

"I never got a chance to do that during the war." 

"If you told me it was going to be like that, I would have made time." Are you kidding? I would've made a lot of time.

"I'll talk to you later, Agent Carter." I walked onto the floor and turned to her.

"Captain." The elevator's doors shut and her eyes were no longer in sight.

I walked to Doctor Coulson and he lead me to an office. The doc sat me down and put patches and wires onto my chest. They started off with stimulation and what I can feel or react to. It was easy just a few electrical shocks that put me on edge. They gave me a break then I would take the lie detector. First I went to find Peggy because it's going to be hard if they ask us anything about our relationship. They wouldn't take her seriously if they knew. Turns out I didn't have to find her because they had already called her down. I met with her in the hallway. I could tell she could see the panic on my face. 

"Steve, what's wrong? What did they do?" I began to hyperventilate expecting an asthma attack but I forgot I had been cured. 

"I, uh, we-what did they call you down for?"

"They didn't tell me. They said to be down right away."

"It's a lie detector. They-they're probably going to ask us about you and I."

"And?"

"Peggy, I can't beat a lie detector." I knew she could though. She's done it plenty of times. 

"All you need to do is relax, take a breath, and believe in it."

"It's not as easy as you think it is." She sighed and looked to a closet. 

"Follow me." She took my wrist and led me to the closet. "Okay try to calm down." Peggy put two fingers on my wrist to feel my pulse. I settled in her presence and she came closer. Each time I settled she would put her face closer to mine so I could get comfortable in her presence. It was hard to do. Peggy is just so beautiful and those red lips...

She kept getting closer and closer until I could feel her hot breath on my chin. The only thing, and I was grateful for, was that she didn't look into my eyes. That would put me on edge. Just as I thought about that, she looked right into my eyes. My heart was pounding, moving rapidly. I gulped heavily and she felt my heartbeat. I know she likes the power she has over me. Peggy smirked and my heartbeat quickened. She batted her lashes at me, my heart went faster. "Steve?" Her voice was low and again my heartbeat quickened. 

"Y-yeah?"

"Relax." Damn the accent, how could I relax now? She knew this would make me go crazy but the dial was all the way up so it'd be easy if she was just in the room. "Are you okay now?" No. 

"I think so."

"Good." She smiled deviously and leaned in, taking my lips to hers. My heartbeat was racing and she knew. When Peggy pulled back I looked at her brown eyes again. "Now don't think about me." I nodded and she walked out of the closet. I followed and went to the office where the lie detector would be held. They called me in first and they strapped me to wires. The questions began in front of a council. 

"We are going to begin with a few routine, simple questions. Is your name Steven Grant Rogers?"

"Yes." The truth. 

"Were you born in Brooklyn?"

"Yes."

"Are you Captain America?"

"Yes."

"Now the real test will begin." He notified the council. "Where were you for the past three years?"

"Frozen in ice."

"Truth. Were you aware of the Tesseract's power?"

"Not fully."

"Truth. Do you have any relationships with your coworkers?" 

"Only friendships."

"Are you aware of the relationship rumors between you and Agent Carter?"

"I am aware of the rumors."

"Truth. Are these rumors true?" Of course not. Peggy and I were coworkers and friends in the war. We relied on one another to get the job done. That was all. 

"No." I believed it myself and I waited for his response. The man looked up at me and back to the chart. 

"Truth." She trained me well. "Bring her in." He said to the council. I can't believe they were calling her in. Why! This'll make things worse. I watched her step into the room confidently as always. I avoided her gaze, that'd make me go crazy. She stood in front of me, keeping her eye on the detective. "Captain Rogers, you are stating that you do not have relations, whether it be romantic or sexual, with this woman."

"That is correct."

"You wouldn't lie Captain, would you?" Peggy rolled her eyes at the man.

"If he says he doesn't, he doesn't. Now can we please start my test, I have better things to do." The man huffed and took the wires off of me. "Captain Rogers was telling the truth."

I celebrated in my head and stood up from the chair. I saw Peggy looking my way and stretched my hand out to shake. "Agent Carter." She gripped my hand and squeezed it a bit, she was telling me she was proud. 

"Captain." I left the room. I began to walk down the hall until I heard someone call my name in front of me. I looked up to a red headed woman. 

"Captain Rogers." She smiled. 

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I believe you haven't had the pleasure." A little cocky but I like her style. "Natalie Rushman."

After my small greeting with Natalie, I walked to Howard's. He said I could stop in whenever so I took him up on that offer. He was a good friend and I love to hear everything that happened to him in the past three years. He told jokes which I laughed at, some for real and others to make him feel better. I heard the door open behind me. Please be her. 

There she was. 

I looked directly into her eyes and she stared right back. I felt butterflies in my stomach when she began to walk towards us.

"Howard," She shut the door. "If any one asks, Steve and I never had a relationship."

"And tell the truth? What's the fun in that?"

"Howard..." Her tone became more serious. 

"Alright, alright. I know nothin'. You're just coworkers."  
"Good. It'll be embarrassing if you can't lie to someone though. Even Steve beat the lie detector." Howard looked at me with shock, it was pretty funny to see his eyes widen so much. 

"You-you what?"

"Wasn't so hard when you got a great teacher." I smiled at her while Howard looked back down at his papers. I heard her move closer and eventually felt her nails lightly scratch my neck. She leaned down and brushed her lip against my earlobe before whispering, "My office. Five minutes." 

What! She wants to be alone with me? Oh my god. 

"Well it was nice chatting with you boys but I've got to go to my office down the hall." My eyes widened and she smiled at my reaction. Oh god Peggy....what're you doing to me?

"Um okay, Peggy. I'll see ya." Howard said but kept his head down. I stared at her and how she swayed her hips out the door. My mind focused on other matters now. How am I going to get out of this room?

I could say I'm going to the bathroom but I don't know how long she'll need me for. What if it's a suspiciously long amount of time to use the bathroom? I could say I'm going down to get something to eat but then he'd expect me to walk right back upstairs. Maybe I could say I'm just going to see her, but then other people will see me go into her office and think I lied on the detector. Three more minutes left. 

I started tapping my foot out of frustration. Then I saw the paper on his desk. It needed a signature and just above it read "Agent Carter." 

"Howard do you need anything? Like business wise?"

"Why? Lookin' to get your hands dirty?"

"Well I figured I should learn more about the business if I start workin' here."

"Clever. Actually I need a few signatures. One from Phillips, one from Doctor Coulson, and Peggy. Think you can handle that?"

"Easy." I picked the papers up and figured I should get everything signed first so it looks like I'm really doing something. I jogged to Phillips' office and had him sign then ran down the stairs to Coulson. One more minute left. 

I sprinted up the steps and walked fast down the hall. I checked my watch to see I was already a few seconds late. Before I walked in, I straightened my tie and fixed my hair. I opened the door and closed it as soon as possible. I locked it. 

When I turned around I saw her sitting on her desk. She hooked her finger, signaling for me to come to her. I walked over and she grabbed my tie to pull me down. Her lips were so close to mine. She looked at my lips and she had this look in her eyes, like a hungriness. It scared me at first but when is Peggy not intimidating? Her eyes slowly roamed over my face until they met my eyes. 

"Steve?" She said softly. 

"Yeah?" She smirked. 

"You're late."

I smiled and clashed my lips against hers. I think she's surprised at my confidence towards her now, but we're behind closed doors. A luxury we missed out on during the war. She slid her hand on the back my neck while they other let go of my tie and slowly roamed up to my shoulder. She began to stand up so I followed her movements. Peggy backed me up to one of the chairs so I sat down and she stood there with my hands holding her hips. She cupped my face and looked into my eyes. 

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something," I was curious so I let her continue. "Something that I regretted I didn't when you crashed."

"Okay. What is it?" I was honestly curious but then I saw her eyes became watery and a soft smile forming on her face. Then I knew what it was. "Wait." I said and stood up. Her eyes followed mine and I removed my hands from her. I knew exactly what she was going to say but I wanted to be the first one to say it. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this is the end!
> 
> @stxggy.marvel 

**Author's Note:**

> Go read my Peggy's POV
> 
> There's only going to be a few chapters of this.
> 
> Go follow my Instagram page too! @stxggy.marvel


End file.
